Once You Go Posen
by Deereboy97
Summary: Beca is a thorn in Aubrey's side. Ever since she first laid eyes on the alt girl, Beca has caused nothing but problems for her. It all comes to a head when Aubrey gets Beca right where she wants her...


There was just something about that short alt girl that gave Aubrey a twisted feeling in her gut. The very second she laid eyes on her she knew she was trouble. Trouble for her Bella's and trouble for her. She didn't want to admit it, but if Beca cleaned up her image, she wouldn't mind giving her a go, but she wanted her nowhere near her team but her red headed counterpart insisted on her.

"So are you interested?" Chloe asked.

"Sorry, it's just… it's pretty lame." The brunette replied.

That's where Aubrey drew the line. "Aca-scuse me? Synchronized lady dancing to a Mariah Carey chart topper is not lame!"

Chloe, sensing the hostility between the two tried to defuse the situation, "We sing all over the world, and we compete in national championships!"

"On purpose?" The brunette added with a smirk. Aubrey had it this time. She wasn't about to let some nobody talk bad about her pride and joy, "We played the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Centre, you bitch!"

The shorter girl really loved seeing Aubrey fired up. Beca couldn't get over how hot the blonde looked fired up. it was a turn on for her because she knew she was the cause of it.

Aubrey thought she did a pretty good job of intimidating Beca. The girl stated she couldn't sing so they left it at that and Aubrey never thought twice about her. That was until she slammed the yellow cup down and ended her song at auditions.

Aubrey couldn't believe it. Not only could she sing, but she lied. She lied to her! And to top it all off, she just sat there, cleavage for all too see and just smirked at her. Aubrey tried her best to remain calm and look elsewhere but Beca caught her peeking, which pissed off Aubrey even more.

Aubrey had no idea what power this little freshmen had over her. She was a rebel, never listened and always had a smartass comment to throw back. But Aubrey kept herself together and continued.

Hood night really opened her eyes. She was a hot commodity among the party goers especially that Treble, Jesse. Oh how she wanted him to choke on that beer.

After another bad rehearsal Aubrey confronted Beca,

"Beca a word please?"

"What's up?"

"You know you will have to take those ear monstrosities out for the fall mixer, right?"

"You really don't like me, do you?"

"I don't like your attitude."

"You don't even know me." Beca said with a smirk that Aubrey wanted to rip off her face,

"I know you have a Toner, for Jesse."

"A WHAT?"

"A Toner, a musical boner. I saw it at hood night, it's distracting."

"Yeah, that's not a thing, and ugh, you aren't the boss of me."

That sinister feeling in her gut started to rise again, oh how Beca would be eating those words right now if they were alone because Aubrey was gonna show Beca who her boss is,

"You took an oath."

"That oath cost you two girls today. I'm pretty sure you need me more than I need you." Aubrey needed Beca alright, and it wasn't just for the Bella's.

Aubrey stood defeated, mouth twitching for words and steam rolling from her ears,

"I can see your toner through those jeans!"

"That's my dick!"

…

Beca did a pretty good job so far this season pushing Aubrey's buttons. Fighting and arguing were expected and it took every ounce of control Aubrey didn't have left to relax and just ignore Beca. It finally boiled over when Beca cost them a chance at Finals. They had no shot of winning, but Aubrey used Beca for the excuse.

The next few days were quiet. No one dared fuck with Aubrey Posen. Beca had finally broke the blonde. Chloe didn't even bother going home to the apartment they shared. She wasn't going to be in the firing line again, so she stayed at Stacie's.

But Aubrey didn't stay locked up for too long. Oh no, she wasn't about to let Beca off this easily. She had to put up with her ass all year and having her just walk away was too easy. So she took a little stroll to Baker Hall to pay Beca a visit.

'Knock' 'Knock'

"Chloe! I do not want to talk please go away."

'Knock' 'Knock'

Beca slammed her headphones down and went to the door, "Damnit Chloe I said…" She swung the door open and was immediately pushed back into her room by Aubrey who locked the door shut.

"Aubrey what the hell!"

"No! You are not going to talk! Shut up and let me speak!"

Beca tucked her tail between her legs and retreated to the bed, Aubrey towered over the brunette and began to speak her mind,

"You are the most infuriating, big headed, pain in the ass I have ever met! I knew you were nothing but trouble from the start and I've put up with your shit for far too long. Do you know what it is like to have to have someone like you constantly nagging them all day long? Someone you like so much but can't tell them? Someone… Why are you smirking! Wipe that smirk off your face damnit."

"You like me?" Beca said teasingly.

Aubrey thought over her previous words and it hit her, amongst her bitch out session, you revealed that she liked Beca, "Yes I like you. And I'm glad this happened tonight. I've bottled all my anger up towards you for a moment just like this." Aubrey took a seat on Beca's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her in for a heated kiss.

"Mhhhhm" Beca moaned out as Aubrey's tongue entered her mouth.

Aubrey threw Beca against her bed and slowly stripped the girl until she was naked. She placed marks all over Beca, wanting everyone to know that she belonged to her and wanted Beca to know it as well.

"Please Bree!" Beca cried.

"I said no talking Beca. Follow the rules."

This continued for a few moments, Aubrey exploring every inch of Beca's body with her tongue and lips. Beca couldn't handle it any longer, "Aubrey please! I need you now!"

Aubrey stopped and looked up from between Beca's legs, "Do not speak again, got it?"

"Yes." Beca replied.

Aubrey rolled her eyes, "Beca."

"What?"

"STOP TALKING!"

"Fuck I can't help it! I'm horny as fuck and I want it bad."

Aubrey rolled Beca over and smacked her ass hard, earning a whimper. She crawled up Beca's spine and pulled her head up and leaned down to whisper in her ear,

"You sure you want it?" She teased.

"Oh god please Bree!"

"When I get done with you, you're gonna need a wheelchair."

Beca's eyes went wide, part of her wasn't sure if Aubrey was being serious, but damn that was the hottest thing she ever heard.

…

Beca woke with a smile on her face and no feeling in her lower body. "What the fuck happened?" She thought. She rolled over and noticed a card on her dresser,

Beca,

Last night was wonderful. I can't wait for you to heal up, so we can have round two. Anyways, the Aca-Gods sent us a gift, The Footnotes are DQ'd and we are in the Finals! See you at practice, 9am!"

Beca looked at her clock, "Fuck I'm so late. Why can't I move?" No matter how hard Beca tried to move her lower body, it just would cooperate. That's when she saw the Wheelchair Aubrey must have wheeled in. "You've got to be shitting me."

…

Practice was going well. All the girls were excited about finals, but they were missing Beca. "Has anyone seen Beca? I sent her a text." Chloe said taking a break.

"I haven't seen Shawshank since semi's." Amy added.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, bringing her back?" Stacie mumbled, "I mean she and Aubrey don't get along and I'm tired of the fighting."

"Oh Stace, she makes us better and Aubrey knows it don't you Bree." Chloe said putting an arm around her friend with a knowing look.

Aubrey blushed and hid her face, so the girls couldn't see. "Do you guys hear something?" Jessica chimed in.

The girls quieted and they all listened to the squeaking noise that was getting louder, revealing Beca in a wheelchair supporting her resting bitch face.

"Oh Beca! What happened!" Stacie yelled rushing to Beca's side along with the other girls.

"Yes Beca, what happened?" Aubrey teased parting the sea of girls and placed a kiss on Beca's lips. The entire squad nearly fainted at the sight of the two enemies making out.

"Fuck you." Beca moaned out.

"Now Beca, I promised you round two for tonight." Aubrey smirked against Beca's lips as the other girls pieced the puzzle together. Shock and awe littered their faces. They knew Aubrey was a bitch, but damn she was a freak in the sheets. Beca was a visual representation of that.

"Alright Bella's, Again!" Aubrey yelled restarting practice.

"What about me?" Beca said helplessly.

"You just roll your pretty self over here and help us with are new set, Captain." Aubrey said as she smirked and turned her attention to the girls.


End file.
